Hetalia The 16 Dimensions: A Fan Based Story
by GameMaker954
Summary: America, Britain, France, Canada, Prussia, Germany, Italy, China, Russia, and Japan are sucked into another dimension where they meet 6 girls who decide to help them get home. An adventure that includes several different perspectives as well as a journey through 16 dimensions.
1. Just a Normal Birthday

**Hetalia The 16 Dimensions: A Fan Based**

Hi, I'm Sarah. I live in CA, USA and I'm your average teenage girl. Today's my birthday and I knew from the moment I got up that today wasn't going to be just an ordinary day. What I didn't know was that today was going to start a new adventure for me, an adventure with 10 new friends, and one amazing birthday.

I walked downstairs and checked the preparations. " _It looks fine, but I wonder if I put to much effort in it, I mean I know my birthday party is Hetalia themed but... I only have 4 friends coming over, without counting Tasha downstairs."_ I thought as I checked the food for the party.

" _Cheesecake bites from America... check. Pasta from Italy... check. Candy Sushi from Japan... check."_ I walked around the counter checking off the boxes on my checklist, then checking them again just to be safe. " _British Tea is on the Kettle... check. And for those who don't like British Tea there is Chinese Milk Tea in the cooler. What else... Paint It White will play once the guests arrive and the fan art table is in check... AH THE CAKE!"_

I quickly ran over to the cake box and checked the round Hetalia cake. " _It looks great! Janet did a great job adding the different flag designs on... even Prussia's flag is on there! Now All I need to do is wait for the rest of my friends to arrive."_ I thought as I walked into the living room and sat across from my friend Tasha.

"I hope it's good enough," I said sighing. "Nah, it looks great! You know it isn't easy to find a Hetalia party anywhere in America, so I'm sure it'll be a blast!" Tasha replied grinning. "Heh, thanks... I-". That is when the portal appeared.


	2. A New Dimension

**Hetalia The 16 Dimensions: A Fan Based Story**

 **Japan's POV**

"Bloody Hell give me back my wand you git!" Britain yelled at America. Britain was supposed to be hosting the world meeting at his place today but when the G8, China, and Prussia arrived they found him fiddling with a floating crystal in his basement.

That was when America thought it would be funny to see England's reaction if he took his wand. "Ha Ha! Dude you shouldn't take this so seriously, after all it is only one of your little magic games!" America said jokingly.

"A-America-san I don't think this would be very wise-" I said trying to help get out of this situation, but only being ignored.

"This isn't a game you git! My dimension crystal was starting to vibrate! This has never happened before and I don't know what the outcome might be, so give me back my wand!" Britain yelled lunging at America. "Your fretting over nothing! I doubt anything would happen even if I said something from one of your stupid spell books!" America said dodging Britain and grabbing a book off the shelf. "No you idiot! That is one of my dimension hoping spell books put it back-" Before Britain could do anything America had already read an incantation and almost immediately afterwards a large oval portal appeared behind the crystal.

"Ah! America what did you do?!" Britain yelled grabbing the book and wand from America's hands. "Woah, it actually worked I thought the magic-thing was a joke.." America whispered quietly to himself. "This isn't good the portal is unstable we need to get out-" Before Britain could finish speaking a portal suddenly started sucking the nations into it.

" Germany help me!" Italy cried as the force of the portal started pulling him in. "Italy hang on I'm coming!" Germany yelled trying to get closer to help the struggling nation. "The crystal... it's going to break under the pressure-!" Britain couldn't finish his sentence. The crystal broke into 16 separate pieces and the portal immediately became full power making it hard for anyone to stay on the floor.

"German- AHH!" Italy's grip on the chair he was holding slipped and he got sucked into the portal. "ITALY!" Germany yelled letting go of the table and following his friend through the portal. It seemed like the portal didn't want to stop.

"I don't think my grip will last me much longer-aru." China yelled through the gusts of wind. I too realized that my grip was starting to fail. Just then, one of the light fixtures gave way and fell to the floor behind me, making me let go of the dresser I was holding and fall towards the portal. With nothing else to grab onto and the light fixture weighing me down I felt hopeless as I was being pulled forward.

"Japan!" China yelled letting go of the table he was holding. Unfortunately that off set the balance of one of the table legs and the table also began being sucked in, pushing everyone else with it. "Ahh!" and with that everyone was sucked into the portal.


	3. UPDATE: Character Discriptions

Okay guys this chapter will just give you better descriptions of the human characters just so you get to know them more. Also I will assume that you already know about Hetalia and its characters before you decided to read this fic so there will be no explaining the countries in this story. Lastly there will be side characters that the countries and friends meet along the way in their journey but I won't explain them here since that would ruin the fun/ :D Anyways let's get on with it!

The Group OF Friends:

Once the group found out that they each have the same interests they immediately became best friends. They can each play several instruments however it is Sarah who is known for it the most, since she can play more instruments than the rest. They each have something that they are either good at or known for and they all love Hetalia. It was the show itself that brought the friends together so they each feel a strong connection to it and each other. That is why they had decided to become a Hetalia band and practice each Character song until they memorized it. Since they know how to play the songs so well they each take turns singing the songs aloud while the others play it on their instruments. It was this experience that brought the group even closer together.

Sarah:

Hair Color: Ash Brown, just past the shoulders

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Hetalia Character: Japan

Age: 16

Summary:

Sarah is smart, kind, loyal, is amazing at playing music, and although she sometimes stays to herself she has the natural feel for a leader. She is close to all of her friends and can always put a smile on their face when they need one. Although sometimes it is her who really wants a true smile. She may act like she's totally fine but she actually thinks a really low image of herself and will silently scold herself whenever she does the slightest thing wrong. So she is often sad yet never shows it for the sake of her friends. Sarah also feels like she can connect with a few of the countries because of experiences she had in the past. One of them being that when she was only 5 she had a friend named Harry who she had a crush on. Harry had a crush on Sarah as well and promised that they would always be friends through thick and thin. However when the duo reached 2nd grade Harry had to move away and he did so without even saying goodbye. It is because of this experience that she feels a connection with Italy and can sympathize with him whenever Holy Rome is mentioned. But besides this experience Sarah feels like Japan kind of understands the position she is in, solely because he hides his feelings as well and knows the pain of hiding the important details of how you actually feel inside.

Tasha:

Hair Color: Brown, Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Brown

Favorite Hetalia Character: England

Age: 16

Summary:

Tasha is outgoing, kind, has a great personality, and she always knows a great way to cheer you up when you are feeling down. Although her personality sometimes matches America's energy filled one, she feels a strong connection to England since she can also see magical creatures. Ever since she was little she has been able to see them and have made great friends with a lot of them, however people would always make fun of her for claiming that she could see unicorns and fairies that she stopped telling people all together. It was when she joined the big group of friends she is in now that she feels at ease. And now it is only them who know she can see such amazing creatures.

Makayla:

Hair Color: Dark brown, halfway down her back

Eye Color: Brown

Favorite Hetalia Character: America

Age: 16

Summary:

Makayla is a funny outgoing person who has an amazing art capability. She is the one who normally draws the fan art in the group and although she is praised for her work, she thinks of it as low quality. Because she thought so low of her work that she never thought to share it, but when her friends found out she had such amazing talent that she was hiding they encouraged her to draw more often. Because of her friends encouragement she is able to draw more confidently. She always has great pride whenever someone praises her work since she herself doesn't think of it as good at all.

Chime:

Hair Color: Blackish brown, elbow length hair

Eye Color: Brown

Favorite Hetalia Character: Italy

Age: 16

Summary:

Chime is a loving and easy-going character. She has an Italy-like personality and has the tendency to make excited yips whenever she is happy. She is almost always in a good mood and brightens up everyone's day when they see her. She can easily comfort you when you need it and can always tell when you are lying. She is always the most upbeat person in the group and can get anyone out of a bad day. Her other friends honestly don't know what they would do without her, since she is the only one who can really make them smile for just being there for them.

Kat:

Hair Color: Curly Black tinted dark brown, little less than shoulder length hair

Eye Color: Brown

Favorite Hetalia Character: Canada

Age: 16

Summary:

Kat has always stood out in the group for her talent. She is an inventor who can build almost anything and although she is in High School she should technically be in college level studies. She has amazing talent and a lot of cool and interesting ideas, yet she doesn't want to move to college early since she would have to leave her friends. Her only friends. She was always considered a "Nerd" and didn't really have any friends until she meet Vy. Vy introduced her to the others and it was then that Kat finally felt like she was being treated nicely for who she was and not for what she knew how to do. Kat also has some family problems. When Kat was only one her mother had been killed in the 9/11 attack in New York, her father had been devastated and it made it difficult for her to be raised properly since her father worked. While her father was working one of his friends, a college professor, looked after her until she could herself. The professor was amazed at how quickly Kat could learn and had decided to teach her inventing. That was how she had gotten so good at it. Yet whenever she gets home from school her father is at work. He almost never gets home later than midnight so she almost never sees him. But that is fine with Kat since she has more time to invent things in her special room. If she isn't inventing or building something, then she is hanging out with her friends. The people who she really wants to please with her inventions.

Vy:

Hair Color: Black, Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Brown

Favorite Hetalia Character: Russia

Age: 16

Summary:

Vy has always stayed by herself. She is really smart and always has good grades in every class. She had been even called a "Walking Google" by a few of her classmates. Vy knows almost everything about anything and loves to read. Although she mostly reads Chinese novels she can always tell you something you didn't know before. When she had first meet her current friends she could tell that they honestly had wanted to become friends and not just copy off her homework like everyone else. This alone had made her happy, which is rare since it is hard to make her smile. After she warmed up to them she felt more confident around others and was happy that some people enjoyed the things she knew just as much as she did. That gave her the courage to talk to Kat because she saw someone who was in the same position she had been in before she had meet her friends.

Lastly as you can probably tell by the name of this Fan Fiction the countries and friends must go through 16 dimensions. I will list them here but don't jump to conclusions on what might be in each dimension. You might be thrown a curve ball. (They go in the order that they will go through in)

Dimension 1: Our World

Dimension 2: (Memory) September 11, 2001

Dimension 3: Enchanted Forest

Dimension 4: Painful Path

Dimension 5: Sub-Conscience Waterfall

Dimension 6: Black Death

Dimension 7: Icey Glaciers

Dimension 8: Ghostly Mansion

Dimension 9: Berlin Wall

Dimension 10: Boys or Girls?

Dimension 11: Copies That Aren't Exact

Dimension 12: HetaOni

Dimension 13:A Fatal Mistake

Dimension 14: Memories You Want To Forget

Dimension 15 A: Bigger World

Dimension 16: Hetalia Home


	4. Meeting Some Fans

**Sarah's POV**

"Heh, thanks I-" FWOOSH! The portal appeared right in the middle of the living room, a massive oval of swirling galaxies. Now before I had the time to think ' _Hey there's a portal here, I should touch it or something'_ I saw a blur of white and ,before I knew it, a person had fallen on top of me.

"WHA-!" Tasha didn't get very far into her sentence before we heard someone yell "MAPLE!" and ended up landing on top of her. I looked up at the person who had fallen on me and immediately felt as though my heart had skipped a beat. There on top of me was a slim man wearing a white military uniform, with chocolate brown eyes and black hair. He looked exactly like my favorite Hetalia character, Japan.

' _Whoah this can't be happening I must still be dreaming right now. I mean I seriously hope I am not dreaming cause this would be so totally cool if I wasn't but...'_ "THE HERO HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY!" OUF! Another person landed on me, well he landed on the man who was on top of me but it's still the same thing.

"BLOODY HELL!" another man fell through the portal followed by 4 others and the portal zapped shut behind them. "Um, Excuse me would you mind getting off please? I didn't really want to be a pancake today.." I asked slightly whezing at the weight of the 2 men.

"Yes America-san, you quite heavy..." ' _Now I KNOW he is Japan, only Kiku talks like that'_ I thought sitting on the couch when they had finally gotten off me. "Dude, Japan. I'm not THAT heavy.."

By now I was already thinking madly and zoning out of all the chatter going on in my now full living room. ' _How on earth did Hetalia characters get into my house?! Am I dreaming still? I don't think I'm dreaming, I'm not creative enough to imagine THIS.'_ I suddenly locked eyes with Tasha, who had managed to get the Canadian who had landed on top of her off, and we both had the exact same thought going through our minds. Is this real?

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY THEIR ARE NOW 10 PEOPLE IN MY LIVING ROOM?" I shouted above the chattering. _'At least that quieted them down.'_

"Ah, so this is your house love?" said a man with a thick British accent. "Yes, this is my house and I would like to know what that portal thingy was, why you all are here, how you got here, as well as who you all are." I said knowing that I had to make sure that they were Hetalia characters before I made accusations.

"Honhonhon~ how could we forget to introduce ourselves? I am France, the country of love. And who might you be, madame?" ' _I knew it... they ARE the countries from Hetalia.'_ "I am Sarah! And over there is Tasha!" I replied pointing towards my friend. "Hello!" Tasha said waving at everyone who now had their attention on her.

"Well I suppose we should go down the line then. I'm The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but you can call me England. Over there is the git America-" "HEY!" "-As well and Japan, Germany, Italy-" "Ciao!~" England sighed. "Prussia, and... am I forgetting anyone?" He said scratching his head. "I-I'm Canada.." said a voice that could barely be made out as a whisper. "Oh Canada, BRO! I didn't even see you here!" Shouted America who ran over to the shy nation. "I've been here the whole time-" "Never mind that we have to figure out what you did America! The crystal even broke into pieces, you git!" England shouted as the room enveloped into another mess of arguments and debates.

' _They will never learn to get along will they..'_ "EVERYONE WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED FROM THE BEGINNING!" Tasha yelled gathering everyone's attention once more.

"Well basically I took the British dude's wand and thought it would be cool to start playing with it cause I didn't think it would actually work and when I said some of the funny words in one of his book thingys-" "SPELLBOOKS YOU GIT!" "-Spellbooks whatever, we totally got sucked into a portal and ended up in your place dudette!" America explained in his energetic attitude.

"While on the subject, Sarah-san where are we exactly?" Japan said speaking up. "Well you are in my house, which in Santa Clara, California if you must know. Or basically an hour away from San Francisco if you don't know where that is." I replied. "Bloody hell, weren't we just in London?" England asked slightly to himself. "Ve, aren't we missing someone?" Italy said speaking up from where he stood next to Germany. "Ja, it does seem like a few people are missing" Prussia replied thinking hardly. "Wait, has anyone seen Onii-san?" Japan said looking around for his older brother. "And wasn't Russia also swept into the portal as well?" England replied looking around as well. "Where are they then?"

 **Kat's POV**

I'd been working on the finishing touches to Sarah's birthday presents when the portal opened and 2 people fell out of it. "AIYAA! RUSSIA GET OFF ME-ARU!" yelled a muffled voice. "Ufu don't you want to become one with mother Russia?"Replied a cloaked man who had ended up on top of him. "NO!" "Suit yourself, but in the end we will all become one da?"

By now I was both curious and confused. They both looked like Hetalia characters, but that wasn't possible right? Hetalia was just an anime, not real? But I soon came to the conclusion that they must have hopped dimensions, after all portals like those only seem to appear when traveling to the next dimension in you rotation. Did I mention that I was really educated about this sort of thing? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and just decided to ask them.

"Who are you?" They both stood up from the floor of my inventor's room and turned to look at me. I now could easily tell who they were, but I wanted to first confirm my suspicions. "I am China-aru. And this is Russia." Said the man in front of me pointing to his cloaked friend. "And who might you be little Sunflower?" asked Russia who, upon further inspection, seemed to have a slight purple aura forming around him.

"I'm Kat, and you are in my inventing room." I said with a slight smile. ' _I wonder if they really are from Hetalia...'_ "You invent things?" China asked with a slight edge of curiosity in his voice.

I smiled, inventing was my passion, well besides watching anime that is. And it was always what I turned to when I was bored. My friends always praise me for my inventions but I just feel like a nerd since no one else in my high school is into inventing as much as me. Yet, it was one of those few things I admit pride to. "Yeah, I invent all sorts of stuff. I recently just finished my friends birthday present. Well actually all my friends get one but still since we all play in the same anime band I consider it a good birthday gift." I replied going over to my workstation which had a bunch of gadgets and parts on it.

"You play music too?" China said now interested. "Yeah I play violin, keyboard, base guitar, flute, and saxophone. But my friend Sarah can play pretty much ANYTHING you give to her. She doesn't even need to know what type of instrument it is to be able to play it." I said, picking up a purple tinted rectangle that looked a bit like a pill organizer box. "That is quite impressive. But what is that thing you are holding." China said pointing at the box I had picked up. I smiled. "It's Sarah's Birthday present."


	5. Gathering the Group Together

**Tasha's POV**

"Where are they then?"

Before I had time to think about answering England's question, I heard familiar tune as my phone started ringing. Now normally I would let my favorite England Character Song (Pub and Go *cough cough* my ringtone *cough cough*) play a little bit before answering my phone but since he was in the room with me at the time I didn't really want him to either recognize the tune or get suspicious, so I immediately picked it up and was slightly surprised to see Kat's caller ID on my phone's screen.

"Hi Kat what up?" I said talking into the phone. "Well for one, there are two countries in my house. Also I have a lot of explaining to do." Kat replied urgently.

"Well I'm all ears, so go for it."

"Basically they hopped dimensions."

I must've widened my eyes a bit since everyone seemed to look at me mildly concerned.

"Really?! How?"

"Well..." Kat started, "I assume that when America had said the incantation he probably didn't pronounce it right, since I don't think he knew the language, which was most likely Latin. Then after he had said the spell, something went wrong and it activated the dimensional crystal. Which caused them to hop dimensions."

I shook my head not fully understanding what she meant. "What do you mean?"

I heard Kat sigh over the phone. "There are 16 dimensions in each cluster, each dimension is somewhat related to the other. It could be by something small, like maybe there are people who look the same as someone we know or maybe both of the dimensions share a memory."

"Share a Memory?" Now I was really confused.

"Yes, when two dimensions share a memory that means that they both have a certain point in time that is the same. Sometimes a dimension will solely be that one point in time, just repeating it over and over again."

"Oh, well you better be prepared to tell everyone what you just told me because I don't think that I can explain it to them very easily..." I said thinking over what Kat had just explained to me.

"China can explain it for me while I make the inventions needed for dimension hoping. You don't happen to have the pieces of the crystal with you? If you do I don't suppose you could tell me how many there are?"

I looked around the room until my eyes landed on the pile of small crystal shards that was now on the edge of one of the couches.

"Yeah, there seems to be about... 16 of them. Why do ask?"

"I will need them for my invention. Lastly I have already texted Chime, Vy, and Makayla on our situation. We should show up at the house any minute." Kat replied.

"Ok, see you soon." I said, smiling slightly at the thought of my friends coming over and seeing the countries. "Bye"

I hung up the phone call and stood up from where I was sitting on the couch. With everyone looking at me expectantly. "Well, I know where Russia and China are now."

 **Chime's POV**

I was just sitting down in my car when I got Kat's long text explanation. I sat there for a few minutes reading it and was suddenly even more anxious to get to Sarah's house, which was pretty normal since I was always anxious before visiting a friend especially for their birthday party. But judging from the text it will be more than just a birthday party. I quickly texted back saying that I am on my way to pick up Vy and Makayla and that I would be right there. Then I started the car and was on my way. Luckily they were pretty close by since they were both staying at the same hotel, and I saw them as soon as I turned the corner. "Vy! Makayla!" I yelled making them both jump a little as I hugged them. What can I say I'm always giving them hugs. "Hey Chime." said Vy who smiled as soon as she'd recognized me. "Did you get Kat's text too?" I nodded and yipped excitedly. Did I mention that I sometimes yip when I'm excited or happy? Well, I do that but my friends have gotten used to it by now so it doesn't bother them as much.

We quickly got their stuff in my car and drove over to Sarah's house, which was just a 15 minute drive away from the hotel. "I wonder how this happened?" Makayla said questioningly as she looked back at her phone to reread the text that Kat had sent her.

"Well it doesn't really matter how it happened we just need to figure out if they are really Hetalia characters and how we are going to break it to them that they are fiction characters in an anime and aren't supposed to exist in reality." Vy replied.

I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. "Don't you mean, 'How we are going to stop ourselves from hugging them till they pass out'?"

Vy smiled and laughed a little at my response. "Well that too but really how do you think they will react when they find out that we already know all about them and that what they thought were secrets the entire fandom already knows?"

We didn't have much time to dwell on the question since I had just pulled into Sarah's driveway. "We'll figure something out, we always do!" I said smiling and nearly dragged my friends inside.


	6. When They All Arrive

Sarah's POV

Just a few minutes after Tasha's phone call with Kat, a car had pulled up in front of my house and I immediately recognized the license plate of my friend. "Kat's here!~" I said going up to the front door of my house and opening it for my new guests. "Hey Sarah, no time to chat much right now….. I need to start on my inventions…. China and Russia you need to explain to the others what I already told you, just briefly since I'll explain it in better detail once the rest of our friends get here." China and Russia nodded and walked into the living room while the countries had what I assumed was a meeting since there was a lot of arguing. "So Kat care to explain what happened?" I asked looking over at Kat who was now digging through her inventor's bag that she always had handy. "I'll explain it all better when the others arrive, which should be any minute now, but from what I got from Russia and China, America had unintentionally created a portal to another dimension. Because I have been researching this subject for a while I know that there are 16 dimensions all lined up in a circle order. Almost like a clock, it goes forward. So when you hop to the next dimension you are really just hopping down to the next number. The problem with this is that you can't go backwards, because like a clock, the only way to go backwards is to go forwards." Kat explained pulling out what looked like a metal bracelet from her bag and immediately started tinkering with certain gears and whatnot inside the thing. I nodded sort of getting what she was saying, this meant that the nations can only get back home if they go through the other 14 dimensions that stand in their way. This was definitely going to be tough. Just then the door swung open and Chime ran inside, practically dragging Vy and Mikayla with her. "We're here!" Chime said in a loud voice. "We can see that." Tasha replied in a playful manner. "So what'd we miss?"


	7. What's A Hetalia?

**Okay just a little update here guys, sorry for not posting the chapter sooner. Life can be annoying, I know. But also I wanted to say that because of a few requests I will be changing one of the name's of the girls. To get a better understanding of who I changed the name of I suggest the character descriptions on chapter three. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **Canada's POV**

We had decided to hold some sort of emergency meeting, China and Russia were explaining what they knew (though it was mostly China, Russia kinda just stood there) And apparently they were stuck in a different dimension. How fun. "So did Kat tell you if she has any idea on how to get back?" England asked, already trying to think up a backup plan on how to get themselves out of this mess. "She only mentioned that she had 'somewhat of an idea of how to get back'. Honestly, we just meet these girls why are we so quick to trust them?" China replied, bringing up a pretty accurate point in the situation. "Ve~ I know it sounds kinda funny but I just get the feeling like they already know us. Not like a bad way! But just enough that we don't need to mistrust their judgement~" The nations turning to look at Italy, who had gone back to eating his pasta that the girls gave him. "That… is actually a very accurate description…." Germany said quietly, wondering if he had just imagined Italy saying it. Japan sighed, "This is sounding more and more like something from one of my animes-!"

"DID SOMEONE MENTION ANIME!"

 **Kat's POV**

We quickly brought Vy, Mikayla, and Chime up to speed on the nations situation, until Tasha brought up an important problem. "How are we going to tell them that they're an anime?" Sarah smiled, "I got this guys, I just need to hook the TV up to my Google slides cause I'm sure that they would want to see our slideshow of FanArt and photos!"

 _Oh poor, poor nations. Having to see FanArt and RPG games…_ It looked like Vy was going to say something but before she could even mutter a word I saw Sarah's eyes sparkle for a split second and immediately knew that someone had made the mistake of saying 'anime'. If Sarah hears anime even once she WILL NOT STOP TALKING. "DID SOMEONE MENTION ANIME!" Sarah yelled out running into the other room. _Well this will be interesting._

 **Sarah's POV**

 _I have a plan. All I needed to do was find out who said anime. Luckily it wasn't too hard, and even better it was my favorite character too._ "Ah um… I did?" _omg Japan is too cute can I cuddle him yet-! No I must hold in my cuddles until I tell them all about Hetalia._ Apparently I never be quiet when someone mentions anime but what actually happens is that because I don't talk so much on a normal basis I kinda… let it all out at once. So I plan on telling Kiku about Hetalia with just that as my excuse. "I LOVE ANIME. HOW MANY ANIMES DO YOU WATCH? HAVE YOU HEARD OF AOT? DO YOU DRAW FAN ART? HOW ABOUT WRITE FAN FICS? WHAT'S YOUR WATTPAD USERNAME?" I knew I was a _little_ overwhelming but hey, anime is my passion you can't blame me. I mean, all the other nations stopped talking to watch in amusement as Japan(MY FAVORITE CHARACTER) gets flustered at the sudden hurdle of questions a teenage girl is asking him about anime. Yeah, it was totally worth it. "YOU GOTTA SEE MY WALLBANNER COLLECTION COME ON!" I started dragging Japan upstairs to my isolation hub I call a room, where I had all of my anime merchandise stored away and stopped at the top of the stairs slightly out of breath from talking so much and then running up a flight of stairs. "Okay! Wooh! I'm out of breath! Um sorry for slightly startling you and dragging up the stairs to my room… I tend to get that way whenever someone mentions anime, since anime is my burning passion." I admitted stopping by the door to my room before going in. "L-Lie, lie it's fine… though I didn't know that anime are this popular…" Japan replied looking flustered and out of breath. I grinned, "Well of COURSE they're popular it's ANIME! Oh yeah! Um so I have this really deep commitment to this one anime in particular that just so happens to be my favorite so pretty much everything will have merchandise from that one anime on it okay?" I said reaching for my room door handle. "Oh? What is it called?"

"Hetalia", I said opening the door.


	8. Connecting Some Wires

**Mikayla's POV**

 _'Oh my gosh it's true… they are literally RIGHT HERE….. would it be weird if I just randomly hugged Alfred? Nah…. Okay it might be a little weird…'_

"Mikayla? Hello? Earth to Mikayla?" Kat snapped me out of my trance. "Huh yeah? Do you need something?" I asked walking over to where she was messing with some wires by the TV.

"Yes so I have to add the finishing touches to an invention of mine that will hopefully help get these guys closer to their home, but I can't work on it until I set this slideshow on Sarah's computer up to the TV. Can you help?" Kat asked half talking to me half connecting the wires. "Isn't that more… uh Vy's thing?" I asked unsure in my wiring abilities and not quite ready to mess up an electronic device.

"Vy's helping me with my inventions over in the game room. She is actually almost done the coding for a little surprise invention for the band " Kat replied reaching for an extension cord in the middle of the wires.

"A surprise?" _'Hey I love surprises, and presents. And cake. Hey when IS it time for the cake?'_

"Yup! It'll help our Band peformances." I shook my head wondering how on earth I could go from thinking about presents to cake in just three seconds.

"I guess we will need a bit of help with the special effects and costumes for our performances but what exactly are you making?" I questioned, helping her with the last cord, since I actually knew where it was supposed to go.

"I'm glad you asked! C'mon let's go see how Vy is doing!" Kat said excitedly as she leapt up to her feet and quickly made her way to the game room with me not far behind her.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Vy? Can we come inside? It's me and Mikayla!" Kat said as she waited patiently at the door.

"Come in!"

I barely even noticed anything out of the ordinary. The only thing that I could see was six differently sized pill boxes piled up on the desk in front of Vy and her computer, as well as quite a lot of metal bracelets stacked up right next to them.

"I see you've finished the surprises! Are they all coded too?" Kat asked excitedly going over to Vy's shoulder.

"Where are they?" I questioned feeling a little dumb for asking the question. "They're right here." Vy motioned to the 'pill boxes' in front of her. "In each compartment is a mini instrument and each box is for a different person. In each box are the instruments that said person can play, which is why Sarah's box appears a little larger than a few of our boxes since she can play a different variety of instruments, while we have guitars, violin, flute, and piano as our main choices" Kat explained opening up one of the compartments to her box and taking out a mini keyboard the size of a Barbie doll's accessory. "If you throw them onto the ground, or hold them as if your are going to play the instrument, then it will become life-sized and playable! Oh and if you press this button here-" Kat pushed a small blue button on the corner of her pillbox instrument holder. "-then it can fit on your keychain so you don't have to worry about carrying a bag!"

This is why they call her a genius inventor.

"It looks great! But what about the bracelets? What do they do?" I asked curiously.

Vy smiled. "Those will help us bring the guys back to their dimension."

 **Sarah's POV**

After dragging Japan back downstairs and allowing him to sit back on the couch with his nation friends, I put my plan into action. _'The TV is all set and ready for my Google Slides presentation, now all I need to do is tell them that they're in an anime... ahhhh how do I do this!'_

"Hey Sarah! Kat wants to show you a surprise for the band!" Mikayla exclaimed, coming into the living room holding... things... I think they're inventions since Kat made them but hey what do I know.

The nations seemed interested in whatever Mikayla was holding so I took a small step back and allowed them to see.

"What does this thing do?" I asked Kat holding up what looked like... a pill box?

"This one is my personal favorite, in each compartment is an instrument that you can play but these instruments are special. Once you start playing or singing with one, your outfit will change to the original singer and or character that sings the song." Kat explained opening a compartment of her own box. "I call them instrument organizers! Or just IO's for short." I didn't need to hear any more. Instead I opened a box and took out an electric guitar. "Anyone wanna try them out with me?" I asked excitedly going to the center of the room. _'Perfect way to tell them about Hetalia'_

The girls grinned, I mean who wouldn't at the chance to play some music. "What song?" Vy asked taking out a drum set, from her box. "How about Marukaite Chikyuu?"

 **Mikayla's POV**

 _'Playing music with the band is always fun, everyone acts like a team.'_

"Mikayla you'll be playing trumpet, Vy your Drums, Tasha will be playing keyboard with Kat, and Chime-" Sarah rambled as she played a note on her electric guitar. "-You will be up to sing first, after your song we do the rotations we always play. Got it?"

I grinned. "I always love it when we play our routine, what country's opening songs are we doing?"

Sarah smiled as she finally turned to face the nations, who were by now utterly confused. "I think you can guess"

 **England's POV**

I was beyond confused at the sudden appearance of instruments, but I'll have to say from what I can understand Kat is quite the inventor. "Okay, hi guys. I thought that I would explain to you all why we are suddenly bringing out our instruments and stuff. Well to put it simply, we will be singing and playing the first ending song to the Japanese anime called Hetalia." Sarah said as fiddled with the cord to her electric guitar. "Hetalia is an anime that stars nation personifications, people who are the embodiment of their country's people and land. I've explained this briefly to Japan already but those personifications are you."

"So we're in an anime? Like Naruto?" America asked, obviously excited at the idea of being in the show. "Yup! We can probably give each of you your character descriptions and stuff but that might take a while so we can do that after our performance." Sarah replied as she took a step back and let Chime go in the center of the stage.

"Okay Chime, your up!"


End file.
